Célébrons de l'amour la fête éminente
by shadowquill17
Summary: C'est la St-Valentin et Derek, en entendant Stiles se plaindre à Scott que personne ne s'intéresse à lui, décide de tout faire pour que Stiles passe une bonne journée. Cadeaux, poèmes, peluches, Derek est prêt à tout pour faire sourire le garçon qui le fait craquer depuis si longtemps. Petit problème ? Stiles déteste Derek, alors tout cela doit rester anonyme... *high-school UA*


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

** Ça fait un bon moment que je polis ce petit OS, et en voulant l'ajouter à mon programme de posts je me suis rendue compte qu'il serait assez adéquat de le publier aujourd'hui, puisque c'est la Saint-Valentin, ce qui colle au thème de cette fic de très près, et qu'apparemment je ne peux pas résister à un peu de fluff Sterek... ;)**

**Alors, voici pour toi, adorable lecteur, ma version de cette fête en rouge et rose, ici saupoudrée d'un soupçon de Derek romantique et attentionné et d'une pincée de Stiles qui ne sait absolument pas ce qui se passe...**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**(le titre vient du poème "Le chasse-neige", de René Char.)**

**...**

Derek Hale n'a pas de _crush_.

La seule idée qu'on puisse associer à ses affections la même appellation qu'à l'obsession malsaine de sa sœur pour Ryan Gosling est pour lui la source d'un profond désarroi et il _refuse_ de l'accepter, peu importe combien de fois sa sœur Laura chantonne en lui tournant autour comme un gobelin maléfique _Derek a un crush, Derek a un crush-euh_…

Alors oui, il se peut qu'un certain garçon de son école lui fasse tourner la tête, et ce depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois à la rentrée de sa seconde, pressé dans la foule des première année qui débarquaient pour commencer leur cursus au lycée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il se comporte en sa présence de façon aussi ridicule et pathétique que le mot _crush_ l'insinue.

En effet, cela impliquerait que Derek se trouve parfois en sa présence… or Stiles Stilinski préfèrerait sans doute se trancher un bras et regarder M. Harris, leur professeur de chimie, le manger tout cru avec une sauce aux petits oignons, plutôt que d'avoir à endurer une seule seconde en la compagnie de Derek.

C'est par des détails comme celui-là que Derek se rappelle qu'il est bien dans sa vie et pas dans celle de quelqu'un d'autre ; le seul garçon, non, la seule _personne_, pour qui il ait jamais eu des sentiments qui allaient au-delà de l'affection amicale ou familiale, cette personne unique et formidable le déteste tellement qu'il pourrait fonder l'Assemblée Officielle des Protestants Anti-Derek et en deviendrait le président, sans ciller.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Derek ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une telle animosité. Il a un an de plus que Stiles, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ne partagent aucune classe où il aurait pu se ridiculiser en face de l'autre garçon, leurs casiers ne sont même pas au même étage (et Derek a obtenu cette information totalement par hasard, il le soutiendra jusqu'à sa mort) et ils ne se sont jamais adressé la parole.

Ne restent que les regards noirs que Stiles lui envoie depuis à peu près la moitié de leur première année dans la même école (d'accord, c'était un 17 février), et Derek a accepté depuis longtemps que Stiles est beaucoup trop bien pour lui et qu'il n'aura jamais aucune chance.

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de se trouver (par _hasard_, encore une fois, mon dieu mais c'est quoi tous ces soupçons ?!) quelques personnes derrière Stiles et son meilleur ami Scott dans la queue de la cantine.

Et ce n'est pas de la faute de Derek si son cerveau a pris l'habitude de capter les ondes sonores spécifiques de la voix de Stiles, ok ? Ce n'est pas comme si Derek écoutait aux portes, hein.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek peut entendre ce qu'ils disent.

-Je te le dis, Scott, la Saint-Valentin me donne envie de rester chez moi pour manger des chips au fromage en regardant première trilogie de Star Wars et regarder Han Solo dégainer des armes à feu pour oublier que personne ne veut de moi.

Derek manque de s'étouffer avec sa propre langue. Personne ne veut de _Stiles_ ? Derek croirait plus volontiers que les dinosaures font leur come-back.

-Tu exagères, pépie Scott, et Derek imagine parfaitement son air sincère et optimiste. Si ça se trouve quelqu'un te demandera d'être son Valentin ?

Derek se force à ne pas faire la tête. Évidemment que quelqu'un demandera à Stiles d'être son Valentin, et cette personne ne sera pas Derek, et elle pourra offrir des chocolats à Stiles et regarder son visage clair s'illuminer, un grand sourire heureux s'épanouir sur ses lèvres…

-Mais bien sûr, Scott, ricane Stiles, le scepticisme grinçant dans sa voix. Et je sélectionnerai parmi la horde de volontaires pressés près de mon casier, et nous sortirons ensemble et aurons beaucoup d'enfants qui se rouleront avec allégresse dans le soleil couchant.

Il y a un court silence, et Derek se demande si c'est là la fin de leur conversation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote, je vais bien, reprend finalement Stiles, mais Derek entend une pointe amère de tristesse dans son ton. Ma consolation, c'est que toi au moins tu ne seras pas tout seul vendredi soir ! Alors dis-moi, tu comptes faire quoi avec Allison ?

Scott, comme le gars gentil qu'il est, laisse Stiles changer de sujet et raconte avec enthousiasme ce qu'il a prévu de faire avec sa copine depuis deux ans, Allison Argent, le soir de la Saint-Valentin.

Les deux amis prennent leurs plateaux et cette fois la conversation s'éloigne trop de Derek pour qu'il puisse les suivre sans avoir l'air super-louche, aussi il se contente de regarder d'un air absent les desserts offerts derrière la vitrine.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que Stiles n'ait pas une horde de volontaires, comme il dit, accrochés à ses baskets. Derek est-il le seul à remarquer son sarcasme acidulé, son humour décapant, les dizaines de grains de beauté qui saupoudrent ses joues comme autant d'impacts d'étoiles ? Derek donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir une chance d'embrasser Stiles, et ceux qui pourraient effectivement s'approcher du garçon sans se faire anéantir d'un regard haineux ne se jettent pas sur l'opportunité ?

Bon sang, que les gens sont bêtes.

Les paroles de Stiles lui trottent dans la tête toute la journée, l'amertume sous son discours défaitiste piquante sur la langue de Derek ; comment Stiles pense que personne ne s'intéressera jamais à lui… Derek a envie de faire quelque chose, de le prendre par les épaules pour lui dire qu'il est fou de lui, mais il sait que Stiles espère quelqu'un d'autre, pas Derek.

Surtout pas Derek.

C'est en cours de chimie que Derek trouve une idée. Stiles le hait trop pour accepter quoi que ce soit de sa part, Derek en a bien conscience… mais haïrait-il un inconnu ? Certainement pas, car malgré son antipathie pour Derek Stiles aime bien les gens, il accueillerait sans doute avec plaisir l'intérêt de quelqu'un à la Saint-Valentin !

Derek n'a plus qu'à _devenir_ un inconnu.

Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Pendant deux jours, il cherche des idées, l'inspiration de faire quelque chose pour Stiles qui ne serait pas trop niais mais en même temps lui ferait plaisir… et vendredi matin, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, tout est prêt.

Derek commence en arrivant plus tôt que tout le monde, afin de ne pas être vu. Il glisse un mot dans le casier de Stiles et va s'installer un peu plus loin, impatient de voir la réaction de ce dernier…

Quand Stiles arrive, pour une fois seul car Scott doit s'être précipité auprès d'Allison en ce jour dédié aux amoureux, et Derek regarde le jeune homme marcher jusqu'à son casier, en ouvrir la porte…

Stiles fronce un peu les sourcils en dépliant la feuille de papier, mais un sourire fait bientôt son apparition quand il lit les mots qui y sont inscrits. Derek se retient de lancer un poing victorieux en l'air, et se glisse hors du couloir, plus certain que jamais de la bonne marche de son plan.

Toute la journée, Derek court dans tous les sens pour placer ses cadeaux aux bons endroits.

Il paie un première année à l'air effrayé pour qu'il aille donner une rose rouge à Stiles pendant son cours d'histoire, lui interdisant de révéler qui l'a envoyé.

Il fait ses grands yeux innocents et amoureux à Irma, la dame de la cantine, pour qu'elle donne sa peluche à Stiles au moment de lui servir son déjeuner.

Il couvre de ballons en forme de cœur la porte de son casier, pour que Stiles les voie juste après son cours de chimie.

Il force une boîte de sucreries dans l'autre casier de Stiles, celui du vestiaire de gym, pour que ce dernier les découvre après son entraînement de crosse, et y ajoute au dernier moment une bouteille d'eau, parce qu'il sait que Stiles oublie toujours la sienne.

Avec chacune de ses offrandes, Derek laisse un petit message, quelques mots simples et

romantiques, pas forcément originaux (Derek n'a jamais prétendu être un poète) mais toujours sincères ; Stiles ne saura jamais que c'est lui, mais ça fait du bien à Derek de pouvoir pour une fois exprimer ses sentiments pour l'autre jeune homme, même si c'est seulement à travers de petits poèmes galants.

Il n'a plus beaucoup l'occasion de voir Stiles découvrir ses cadeaux, mais il le croise une ou deux fois et se félicite de le voir radieux et rose de contentement, un Scott réjoui à côté de lui répétant _tu vois, mec, je te l'avais bien dit !_

Quand arrive la fin de la journée et avec elle, le dernier cadeau de Derek, celui-ci se précipite hors du vestiaire de gym en laissant bonbons et bouteille d'eau derrière lui, sans se presser car il sait que l'entraînement ne se terminera que dans quarante-cinq minutes.

Derek marche tranquillement jusqu'à la voiture de Stiles, où il veut caler son dernier mot de la journée sous l'essuie-glace, là où Stiles ne pourra pas le manquer.

Il tâte le carton encore vierge dans sa poche, en caressant les bords du bout de l'index ; après celui-là, Derek devra dire adieu à de tels stratagèmes… il ne pourra plus voir le visage de Stiles s'éclairer en découvrant un cadeau que Derek a choisi, il ne pourra plus voir Stiles sourire tout doucement en déchiffrant des mots que Derek a écrits…

Cependant c'est un étrange sentiment de complétion qui l'envahit quand Derek écrit ses quelques mots et soulève l'essuie-glace pour y installer son ultime message ; peut-être qu'après avoir fait tout cela, après avoir passé sa journée à essayer de rendre le sourire à Stiles, Derek pourra enfin passer à autre chose.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espère de toutes ses forces quand il regarde une dernière fois le petit cœur de papier coincé sous la barre de plastique, lâche un long soupir et se retourne pour faire face à-

_Stiles_.

Stiles qui est tout ébouriffé, rouge d'avoir couru sur le terrain, plus beau que jamais dans son uniforme un peu trop grand pour lui, plein de terre et de traces d'herbe.

Stiles qui le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

Stiles, dont le regard se pose sur le mot de Derek, glisse jusqu'à Derek, revient au mot.

Son regard se durcit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? crache Stiles.

Derek ne sait pas quoi dire, les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge. Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer comme ça. Que fait Stiles sur le parking, l'entraînement n'est pas terminé !

-Je…

-Tu as cru que tu pouvais juste prendre mon mot ? demande Stiles, ses yeux brillants et blessés. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, te moquer de moi avec ?

Le cerveau de Derek court-circuite.

_Quoi_.

-Quoi ? coasse Derek.

-Tu as pensé que ce serait marrant, de prendre le mot que j'ai reçu, peut-être de le lire à tes amis, vous marrer un bon coup ? _Ha ha_, très mature.

-Je, non, tente Derek, pas du tout, je…

Mais le regard de Stiles tombe sur le stylo que Derek tient encore à la main, et ses yeux s'agrandissent, perdant toute colère à présent et emplis de tristesse.

-Tu… c'est toi qui…

À chaque seconde Stiles paraît plus détruit, et Derek ne peut pas regarder ça arriver, il ne peut pas regarder Stiles réagir aussi négativement à son affection. Il fait un geste pour partir, mais ses jambes ne bougent pas.

Devant lui, Stiles attrape d'un mouvement brusque le mot coincé sur son pare-brise et le lit rapidement, ses yeux voletant d'une ligne à l'autre, sombres et luisants et Derek savait bien que Stiles le détestait mais là ça fait vraiment mal.

Stiles finit de lire le message et reste quelques secondes ou une éternité à fixer le petit cœur rouge en carton, et Derek sent son propre cœur tomber en miettes.

Stiles prend une grande inspiration, froisse le petit mot d'un geste implacable.

-Les cadeaux, les ballons, les _putains_ de bonbons… dit-il d'une voix étranglée. C'était toi aussi ?

Ce n'est plus la peine de nier ; Derek hoche lentement la tête.

Stiles ferme les yeux, et d'un seul coup son visage se ferme. C'est aussi brusque que c'est triste à regarder.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai cru, continue-t-il d'un ton amer. Je me suis dit oh, génial, quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi, peut-être que finalement moi aussi je peux plaire ! Évidemment que c'était tout pour une blague… personne ne fait des trucs aussi niais dans la vraie vie.

Ouch, ça fait mal.

Attends, une blague ?

-Mais sérieux, bravo, Derek. J'y ai cru, j'ai marché comme un bleu ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas choisi un final plus public, je parie que tes amis auraient adoré ça, pas vrai ? T'as loupé un gr—

-Tu penses que c'était une blague ? l'interrompt soudain Derek.

Stiles en perd ses mots et sa phrase se délite ; il montre le papier froissé dans sa main.

\- Ça me semble évident…

Et Derek ne devrait pas s'énerver, vraiment il ne devrait pas, mais après tous ces efforts, il est un peu sur la défensive.

-Tu crois vraiment que je passerais ma journée à courir pour déposer des cadeaux et des petits poèmes aux quatre coins de l'école juste pour te faire une blague ?! Tu crois que je t'achèterais tes bonbons préférés, tu crois que je citerais ton poète favori juste pour te _faire une blague _?

Stiles paraît ébranlé.

-Mais… tu me détestes…

Derek éclate d'un rire sans joie à ces mots.

-Je te déteste ? _Je_ te déteste ? C'est toi qui me regardes de travers depuis ta première année ici, sans aucune raison valable ! C'est toi qui—

-Aucune raison valable ? s'écrie Stiles. J'avais un crush sur toi de la taille de la Russie et tu t'en es servi pour me faire une stupide blague avec Jackson ! Tu crois que je ne le savais pas ?

\- Arrête de m'accuser alors que c'est toi qui—attends… _quoi_ ?

Derek a la tête qui tourne et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

En face de lui, Stiles croise les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.

-En première année, ce stupide mot qui me demandais d'aller te retrouver au parc ? Et quand j'y suis allé il n'y avait qu'un affreux épouvantail avec épinglé sur sa veste « C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Enjoy ton happy ending, Stilinski » ?

Derek secoue la tête et Stiles ricane.

-Wow, la claque. Tu ne t'en souviens même pas. Je n'arrive pas à _croire_ qu—

-Ce n'était pas moi, dit soudain Derek.

Stiles plisse les yeux.

-Très drôle. Pourquoi tu—

-_Stiles_, urge Derek en lui prenant le bras pour le garder avec lui, l'empêcher de partir. _Ce n'était pas moi_. Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait cette horrible blague mais je n'avais rien à voir avec eux.

-Mais il y avait ta signature et tout ! Jackson m'a dit que tu avais beaucoup rigolé…

-Jackson ? De l'équipe de crosse ? fait Derek, confus.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

-Il m'a dit que vous étiez amis et—

Derek n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit sa vie.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé à Jackson de ma vie, Stiles. C'est le grand blond, c'est ça ? Je connais vaguement Danny, mais Jackson m'a toujours semblé être un connard de première.

Derek regarde Stiles dans les yeux, désespéré de dissiper ce malentendu.

-Je te jure, Stiles, je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Je… en fait j'avais un crush sur toi, je…

Derek inspire profondément.

-_J'ai_ un crush sur toi, et si j'avais eu le courage de signer un message je ne t'aurais certainement pas accueilli avec un épouvantail…

Les yeux de Stiles sont immenses.

-Tu… je… un crush sur moi ? bégaie-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

Derek hoche lentement la tête.

-Alors tous les petits mots, les poèmes, les cadeaux… c'était pour de vrai ?

Derek détourne le regard, rougissant.

-Je, euh… je t'ai entendu te plaindre à Scott que personne ne voudrait être ton Valentin et je… je te jure que je n'attendais rien de toi, précise Derek d'un ton précipité, je voulais juste te faire plaisir !

Il enfonce les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

-Je me suis dit que même si tu me détestes, si tu ne savais pas que c'était moi tu passerais une chouette St-Valentin.

Stiles rougit soudain violemment, un rouge écarlate gagnant ses joues pâles et ses pommettes aigües.

-Tu… euh, il se peut que je ne te déteste pas tant que ça ? annonce Stiles d'une voix hésitante.

Derek hausse un sourcil et Stiles baisse les yeux.

-Même pas du tout, en fait, précise ce dernier dans un souffle.

Derek n'arrive pas à en croire ses oreilles. Se pourrait-il que…

-Je veux dire, explique Stiles avec une précipitation soudaine, il se peut que j'aie fait de mon mieux pour cacher que j'avais encore un crush sur toi, même après cette horrible blague… mais, euh, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à passer à autre chose ?

Il offre un sourire grimaçant à Derek, qui sent son cœur gonfler comme un ballon, gros de soulagement et d'un espoir irrépressible.

-Et je te le dis, termine Stiles d'un ton timide, craquer pour quelqu'un qui te méprise, c'est vraiment pas agréable.

Derek esquisse un sourire.

-J'en sais quelque chose, répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Stiles baisse la tête pour cacher un rougissement gêné, mais Derek se rapproche d'un pas, glissant une main sous son menton ; la caresse fait relever les yeux à Stiles.

-Je… tente Derek. Je peux… ?

Les pupilles de Stiles sont noires et rondes, étincelantes comme des taches d'encre fraîche, tandis qu'il hoche presque imperceptiblement la tête… alors Derek s'avance lentement, positionne son visage pour un mouvement facilité ; le silence est total, la tension crépite entre eux, et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin, c'est avec la lenteur surnaturelle d'un crash d'astéroïdes dans le vide absolu.

Embrasser Stiles est absolument tout ce dont Derek a toujours rêvé, et plus encore. Sa bouche est tendre et chaude contre la sienne, sa main tremblante là où il a empoigné le devant de la veste de Derek… ce dernier glisse sa main derrière la nuque de Stiles, doigts frôlant les fins cheveux soyeux qui s'y trouvent, et le goût de Stiles dans sa bouche est entêtant, enivrant, et il déplace sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour…

-_Ow, ow_, fait Stiles, brisant soudain leur baiser en se tortillant pour échapper à la main de Derek.

Celui-ci se fige, un torrent glacé se déversant dans sa poitrine. Stiles a changé d'avis, évidemment qu'il n'aime pas _Derek_, Derek est juste trop bête d'avoir espéré que les choses pourraient changer. Il récupère sa main, fait un pas en arrière sans savoir où regarder, sans savoir s'il peut encore croiser le regard de Stiles, s'il est même autorisé à faire ça…

-Non, Derek, _ow_, grimace Stiles, c'est pas toi…

Il se frotte l'épaule, les sourcils froncés.

-Je me suis seulement fait mal à l'entraînement, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis parti plus tôt, je… mais tu peux continuer à m'embrasser ? ajoute-t-il d'un ton hésitant, regardant Derek par-dessous ses cils sombres.

Quand Derek ne réagit pas (il a besoin de temps pour se mettre les idées en place, d'accord ? Il n'est plus certain de ce qui se passe avec tous ces rebondissements), Stiles se contente de lui prendre la main, mêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Derek, un rougissement framboise haut sur ses pommettes.

-Je vais t'embrasser de nouveau, maintenant, d'accord ?

Et bien sûr que Derek est 100% d'accord avec ça, mais il n'arrive pas tout à fait à mobiliser assez de neurones pour communiquer verbalement son enthousiasme, alors il se laisse gentiment attirer vers la bouche de Stiles et _oh_.

Derek sait ce qu'il veut faire pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

L'année suivante, quand Stiles découvre dans son casier un sachet de _Reese's Cups, _géant et orné d'un gros nœud rouge, il n'a même pas besoin de se demander qui pourrait bien être son admirateur de la Saint-Valentin ; il se retourne pour embrasser Derek à pleine bouche, et malgré leur enthousiasme passionné les deux amoureux doivent interrompre leur baiser plusieurs fois quand leurs sourires pleins de dents gênent le mouvement...

Cela dit, il ne leur vient pas à l'idée de renoncer.

\- THE END -

**...**

**Eh bien voilà, endurant lecteur, c'est la fin ! Tu viens de lire ma tentative de retranscrire un Derek tout timide et couvrant de Stiles de cadeaux tout en restant tapi dans les ombres... attitude typique de notre Creepy Wolf préféré, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Bref, si tu as aimé lire les mésaventures de nos deux idiots préférés, ou si tu n'as pas aimé du tout, ou si tu veux discuter un bon coup avec quelqu'un qui couinera de plaisir de recevoir un peu d'attention, tu peux me laisser une review... surtout que j'envisage vaguement d'écrire un autre chapitre, avec le point de vue de Stiles sur les évènements de cette fic, et si ça te tente je serais extatique de le savoir ? **

**Yay ? Yay. ;)**

**Et encore une chose, (patient) lecteur: que tu sois seul, en couple, en famille ou avec des amis, je te souhaite, pour aujourd'hui une formidable Saint-Valentin, et pour tout le reste des jours de ta vie, de donner des tonnes d'amour à tous les gens que tu aimes, et d'en recevoir tout autant ! (et je parle de pluies d'affection là, des douches de câlins, des noyades de baisers, parce qu'autant y aller à fond, pas vrai ? XD)**

**(et tu sais, une review, c'est de l'amour aussi... alors si tu as pitié de moi tu peux toujours appuyer sur le gros bouton qui crie ton nom, là-dessous... ce serait chouette de ta part. XP)**


End file.
